


Старк и фанфики Ника Фьюри

by rubyrummy



Series: Ник Фьюри и фанфики [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 22:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1618685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyrummy/pseuds/rubyrummy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ник Фьюри пишет фанфики по нескольким популярным пейрингам "Мстителей". Реакция тех, про кого написали. H!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Старк и фанфики Ника Фьюри

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на заявку третьего муви-тура на "Avengers One String".

Однажды Старк решил полюбопытствовать, что там в его досье. Досье-то он прочитал, но заодно заглянул в личные документы Ника Фьюри. 

Фьюри же на досуге баловался тем, что писал истории. Любовного характера. О Мстителях. Надо ли говорить, что Старк всем отправил письмо с полным архивом сочинений?

И жить бы Фьюри недолго и несчастливо, да, оказалось, что убивать надо не его. Фьюри ‒ просто писал. Старк же решил воплотить истории в реальность.

Первой жертвой стала Пейпер: он предложил пригласить Романову на романтический ужин. Втроем. Пейпер просто улетела в Портланд в гости к как бы мертвому Филу Коулсону и его альтистке, велев позвонить, когда закончится эта блажь.

Потом он сунулся к Стиву. Стив письма не читал, но заслышав, что именно хочет от него Старк, просто поставил ему фингал.

Третьим был Беннер, который, слопав принесенное Старком печенье, пояснил, что коитус в его случае заканчивается не оргазмом, а превращением в большого и зеленого. Но если Старк так хочет провести эксперимент, он ‒ Беннер ‒ ничего не имеет против.

К несчастью, Старку хватило благоразумия отказаться.

‒ Ну вот скажи мне, Старк, ‒ спросил Бартон, когда красно-золотой почитатель творчества Ника Фьюри заявился к нему через окно, ‒ зачем тебе все это?

‒ Люблю, когда истории оживают.


End file.
